


Song of the Wind

by yorkshins



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshins/pseuds/yorkshins
Summary: Sasuke as a poet: not only metaphorically, as in "I love Naruto just that much, needing him as I need breathe to survive", but also in a methodic way - a way of dealing with the past, the unknown, and the hopes he once dreamed for his future (alongside Naruto, surely).





	Song of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first "fanfic" ever - if you can call that a fanfic. The idea came out from nowhere, But I had the need to write it, and so I did. I don't know if I will make other chapters, or if anyone will read it at all. So if you do, please let me know. Enjoy!

Sasuke has made it a fun sport; somehow, a hobby he has learned to get invested in order to suppress his thoughts.

It did not help that he got in the epitome of his creativity when thinking of his old, blond friend.

In nights like this, when the summer's breeze was his only company, the young man could not help but associate the nature with Naruto himself. It wasn't like the true intent of his feelings was undercover - in fact, Sasuke didn't give much thought to it. Instead of questioning whether those feelings of his were romantic or not - a question whose answer lied already in his mind - Sasuke would rather spend time thinking about the matter of the topic. Naruto, the one who stood by his side, no matter what. Naruto, the one who grew on him like weeds - without any alarms, no indications, and had all the odds against it's blooming.

In nights like this, when Sasuke couldn't soothe his eyes, neither his heart, poetry felt like home to him. Slowly, very slowly, building up the scenario his mind craved so hard, creating a mutable house for his conscience. Of course, he had never felt "home" as a feeling ever since the tragedy of his clan, but transforming words and thoughts into a little world, as ephemeral as it were, only served to calm his mind, and remind him of the blond, again.

To Sasuke, Naruto was like the nature. In his travels, alone, it protected him from the enemies; it provided him nourishment to keep going. It was beautiful - he would never be too tired to watch the sunsets. To Sasuke, Naruto was nature - he was wind. He was the blowing, stunning light of the sun. He was words, and poetry - as for Sasuke, home, wind, ephemeral changes and Naruto were synonyms of the same dictionary.


End file.
